


A Child is Borne

by spikesgirl58



Series: 12 fics of Christmas 2017 [9]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: You can learn a lot by listening to your co workers, even if it's not something you necessarily want to know.





	A Child is Borne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ride_4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ride_4ever).



Sapphire walked down the narrow corridor of the place she called home. Their apartments ran the gamut from austere, like Steel’s, to homey, like hers.  They let them do what they wanted behind their doors and Sapphire was happy for that.  After an assignment like today, she was ready to hide from everyone.  It had been disturbing on a very intense level.

" _Now_ they say he was born in December,” she heard Silver say.  She rounds the corner and the specialist was leaning against the wall, talking with Lead, Jet, and Gold.

“It’s a rumor. I don’t believe it.”

“Honestly, I’ve read about it. Imagine a small child against the elements.”  Gold’s voice was sad and Lead hugged her.  Gold was so soft hearted that he made sure he didn’t hug too hard..

Sapphire smiled and tried to imagine Steel as a child, struggling against his parents, Iron and Carbon. He was one of the few that had a childhood.  Many of them were fashioned as adults and Steel had often spoken of how he’d wished it had been like that for him.  While the experience of growing up had made him the Element he was now, it was not a time he cherished.

“I wonder what it was like, having parents,” Jet murmured, her arms wrapped around herself as if she was cold. Like Sapphire, she was a gem and, like Sapphire, she had once been Steel’s partner.  “Growing, learning.”

Lead laughed, a deep soul-warming thing. While it was true that he wasn’t the sharpest tack in their group, he was the best natured.  “Wee little thing.  It’s amazing no one stepped on him.”

“A mother would prevent that. She would hold and care for him until he was able to do that for himself,” Gold explained.  “Babies can’t walk and talk when they are born.  They can’t even feed themselves.  Mothers have to do it for them.”  She touched her breasts.  “With these.”

“I knew there was something else to them,” Silver muttered.   “I’m just trying to imagine the whole scenario.  It seems so… unlikely and a little unsanitary.”

“I’m not sure about that part. He does have a reputation of being a miracle worker, after all,” Jet said. 

Sapphire was pleased that Jet still felt that way about Steel, but she was also just a tad jealous, though she’d never admit it to anyone. Steel was nothing but polite to Jet.  It was obvious he preferred Sapphire.

She saw Sapphire and waved to her. “Hello! Come and join us.”

“I don’t want to interrupt you. You seem to be having a discussion.”

“We were talking about an important December birth. **The** December birth, I would say.”  Silver used air quotes for emphasis.  “What do you suppose he was like?”

“Kind, sweet, and gentle,” Sapphire said. “Babies are like that, no matter their circumstances.  It is their experiences that made them focused and single minded.  You can’t necessarily blame them for that.”  She felt the need to defend her partner.

“Focused is a good word. Very focused.”

“And to what end? It didn’t do him much good, at least not according to the Romans.”

Sapphire felt the blood drain from her face. Steel had recently been sent on assignment to Rome.  “Did something happen to him?”

“Happen? I guess you could say that, but he bounced back well enough.”  Silver’s arm was around her waist.  “Are you okay?  You look like you are going to pass out.  Do you need to sit down?”

“It’s nothing.” She pulled free from him.  She didn’t mind his attentions normally, but she was upset. “I’m just a little tired.”

“You should get some rest.”

“Yes. But he’s all right?”

“Who?”

“Steel.”

“No idea. I’m guessing he is.  He came back about an hour ago, muttering about the selfishness of humans.”  Silver made a face.  “Who cares?”

“Wait, weren’t you all just talking about him?”

The group made a face. “We were speaking about Jesus.”

“Oh…” Sapphire’s face blushed red.  “I thought…”

“Now there’s a thought for you. Steel in swaddling clothes,” Jet said with a laugh.  “Talk about a heavenly body…”

 


End file.
